To Satisfy My Queen
by DuggMan2156
Summary: The Tale of a citizen of Asgard who achieved a once in a lifetime goal


Warning: the following story contains descriptive sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised

I remember it like it was yesterday...my girlfriend left me after cheating on me with my friend, Alvis. He is in the military and apparently she was cool with bailing on a 9 year relationship for a dude with a sword and shield. Fortunately for me he died when Hela rose to power. Anyway a few days later, i was helping myself to a few bottles of mead, when Skurge, the executioner walked in. He pointed to me and said "You...Come with me.". I thought "Shit I'm going to be put to death for heisting a few bottles of booze.". Skurge lead me to the royal palace, into the throne room, where Hela was sitting, smiling. "There you are." She say. I look over and see her giant wolf, Fenris, staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. "This is fucking perfect, I'm going to be fed to wolf" I say to myself. Hela must have known what I was thinking because the next thing she said was "Fenris, down". She walked toward and circled me, looking me up and down. At this point I'm 99% positive that I'm being decapitated in the next 5 minutes. She walked back toward the throne, spun around, pointed at me and said "You...Follow me". She put her hands on her head and shifted her horned crown into her silky black hair. "Come", she said walking away from the throne. I looked back a Skurge, confused. He beckoned that I follow her, with a smirk on his face. I run after her. As I catch up to her in a hallway, I keep thinking about the gruesome death that will happen when we get whereever we are going. Hela leads me to these tall, ornate, golden doors."Come" she says, pushing open the doors. They lead to a large bedroom. "These are the royal bedchambers." Hela said, turning around to face me. "What are we doing here?" I respond. She gets up and moves toward me, seductively, one leg in front of another. "I have been in exile for a very long time". "And..." I said. "That also means that I have been alone for a very long time" she continues. "Ok" I say, starting to get an idea where this is going. "I also hear that you are the best lover in Asgard." "Well.." I said, stammering. "I did hear rumors abou...". "Shhhhh..." Hela said, holding a finger to my lips. "Don't tell me..." She said, sitting on the bed, facing me. "Show me..." she said, spreading her legs. "Ok...I will" I respond with easing my way toward her, slowly caressing her inner thigh. She moaned pleasantly. Working my way up, I used my left hand to remove her black thong and carefully trace my fingers around her sex. "Don't stop" she whispered. She was soaking wet. I eased one finger inside of her, then another, carefully stroking her G-Spot. I withdrew both fingers to allow her to taste her juices. "Mmmmm...tasty". I return my hand to her vulva to moisten them up, while my right hand teased her nipples. "What are you doing?" She asked. "You'll see baby". Calling her that made her quiver with excitement. Atfter lubing up my fingers, I eased only slowly into her ass, with my right hand moving from her supple breasts to play with her clit. Hela gasped, giving away that she was a novice at butt play, yet she seemed to enjoy it. I replaced my finger with my tongue on her clitoris. That being an unexpected move, she came right into my face. "I want to taste myself on your mouth" she said, picking me up and passionately making out with me. "Mmmmm" she said sucking on my lip. "Your turn, get on the bed". I complied without hesitation. Hella dropped to a squatting position, so she could play with herself with one hand. With the other and her teeth, she undid my pants and let them drop to the floor, unsheathing my massive erection. Surprised by the size she said "I haven't seen one this big in a long time". She ran her tongue up the length of my member, then started swirling it around the head. It was a sensation that I haven't felt in a long time. To my surprise, Hela managed to take my entire length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. I tried to resist the urge to cum, but it was too powerful. I shot the first load into her mouth, and the second two onto her face. Disappointed she said, " Is that all", looking down at the puddle her juices left on the floor. "No it's not" I said using magic to clean up her face, remove her clothes, and make myself hard again. "You are just full of surprises... Get on the bed". I eased my way back with her following me, our eyes meeting with a hungry pleasure. We passionately made out some more, as she slowly lowered herself onto my cock. "Oh my god" she yelped. "Too much?" I asked. "No... I've never had anyone this big inside of me before, during my conquest of the universe, I want you to come with me, to pleasure me in every realm". We moved in perfect harmony, with wave after wave of ecstacy crashing over us, into us. Each thrust was more orgasmic than the last. "Oh Hela...I think...I love you" I moaned. "Oh baby... I love you too". Suddenly with earth shattering pleasure, we climaxed together as a single being. Both of spent of energy and stamina, we cleaned up and got into bed. Before falling asleep in my arms, Hela said to me, "This will definitely be happening again."

THE END


End file.
